A Little Wemma Christmas
by ma1teo
Summary: This is something I wrote for Wemma Week. Just some good old fashion Wemma fluff during their first Christmas as husband and wife.


Hello All. This is a little one shot I wrote for Wemma Week. I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave reviews.

* * *

Emma finished baking the last of the cookies taking the last batch out of the oven. She picked up the spatula taking the cookies carefully off the pan and putting them onto the rack to let them cool a bit. As she was taking the last cookie off Will snuck up behind her and grabbed one of the cookies putting it quickly in his mouth.

"Will!"

She slapped his hand playfully

"OW!" he said as he burnt his tongue from the cookie being too hot.

"That's what you get for stealing one of my cookies."

"Didn't you make the cookies for me, anyway?"

"No, I made them for Santa. You don't look like Santa to me."

"Oh, Santa, huh?"

"Yes, you know big guy in the red suit with a beer belly and white beard."

"Yeah, I'm familiar. Are you expecting him?

''Of course…I've been a good girl haven't I?"

"Oh yes. Maybe a little too good," he said as he raised his eyebrow.

She smacks him on the arm as she goes to plate all the cookies.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Schuester."

"Me? How dare you insinuate such a thing? My mind is never in the gutter, Mrs. Schuester."

"Whatever…now help me bring this into the living room and then we need to start trimming the tree."

"Of course, sweetheart," he says as he lowers his lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

She runs her hands through his curls and asks,"How's your tongue?"

"Fine but I can think of something to make it better."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Come here and you'll find out."

He brings her head towards his and they kiss passionately.

She pulls away slightly.

"So how was that?"

"Wonderful. You're such a great nurse."

"Glad I can take care of my big baby."

He laughs.

"Will, come on we need to start on the tree and then we need to get all the presents out."

"Yes, mame."

They head back into the living room and place the plate of cookies down on the dining room table and start going through their boxes of ornaments.

As Will untangles the lights she goes in the bedroom and wraps a few more presents.

Soon the lights were up on the tree and they both start working at trimming the tree.

After a while they were done and the only thing that was left was putting the angel on the top. Emma got up on the step ladder and put the angel up and Will was beneath her holding her so she didn't fall.

She got down off the ladder and put it away. When she came back the lights were dimmed and she went over to Will and he wrapped his arms around her as she did so as well.

They stared at the tree in each other's embrace no words needing to be uttered. They were just enjoying this day their first Christmas Eve together as husband and wife and looking forward to so many more.

Emma went to the spare room to gather all the presents. She entered the Living room to put the presents under the tree.

"Will, where are you?"

It was silent.

Before she knew it she was being grabbed from behind swinging her around attaching his lips to hers.

She giggled against his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Look up."

"What?"

"Just look up."

She smiled as she noticed the bunch of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Well in that case I think we need another kiss."

She wrapped her arms around his waist moving him closer to her. She soon took possession of his lips.

He moaned against her lips and then smiled against her lips when the kiss ended.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back just as softly.

They let go and Will grabbed something off the end table.

"What's that?" she inquired

"Oh just a little something Santa left for a good little girl."

She smiled.

"Can I open it?"

"No, nosey girl…and how do you know it's for you?"

"Oh and how many good girls to you know?"

"I know lots."

"Well you better not be buying presents for them."

"I told you I didn't buy it Santa brought it."

"Oh, of course. Santa. Well Santa's little helper better not being bringing any gifts to any other girls. But seriously when can I open it?"

He smirked at her acting like a five year old.

"When you open all the other presents tomorrow morning."

"Fine."

She turned around and swayed her hips walking towards the tree and bending down to arrange all the presents.

He laughed at her because she was too adorable when she acted like a five year old.

He then went and started a fire.

Before they knew it all was done and now they could just enjoy their evening together.

Will laid down some blankets and pillows and they changed into their pajamas.

They laid in front of the fire in each other's embrace. Will was behind her holding her close to him. They just laid there and were staring at the tree in silence. They were enjoying the warmth of each other and the fire. As they laid there staring at the twinkling lights in front of them they couldn't help feel like this right now was so perfect. Little did Will know it was going to get a lot more perfect when she tells him the good news she thought as she rubbed her belly.


End file.
